


Two Hearts

by Settiai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, F/F, Flashback, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby heard the news, she felt her heart shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

When Abby heard the news, she felt her heart shatter. Ducky reached out and grabbed her, holding her close as she let out a scream that very well might have shattered every window in the building. She didn't care, though, not considering the pain that was shooting through her, tearing at her very existence.

"No!" she screamed, not even noticing as Ducky forced her to hold still. Not noticing as Jimmy carefully pushed a needle into her arm. Not noticing as she felt her body relax. She just kept screaming. "No! She's not dead! She can't be dead!"

Her legs collapsed out from under her, and she vaguely became away of Ducky's arms wrapped tightly around her. Vaguely aware of the hot, stinging tears that were streaming down his face, tears just like her own.

Abby's screams had died down to sobs, and her cries were barely even whispers. "She can't be dead," she repeated, a mantra for the fallen. "She can't be dead. She can't be dead."

*

_"Maybe we should invite Tony," Kate said, a thoughtful look on her face. "A threesome might be fun for once."_

Abby merely laughed.

"It might be fun," she agreed, "but not with him. Think about how Tony is now... and then think about how he'd be after pretty much having every single one of his fantasies come true."

Kate shuddered, and Abby cuddled up against her. "What about Tim?" she asked.

"McGee?" Kate stared at her, a startled look on his face. "I think he'd pass out just thinking about a threesome."

Abby smirked. "You'd be surprised," she replied, her eyes twinkling. When a jealous look appeared on Kate's face, she laughed.

"Not McGee," Kate said firmly.

Still smirking, Abby gently pressed her lips against Kate's. "What about Gibbs?" she asked teasingly, pulling away several seconds later.

When Kate merely blushed, it was Abby's turn to be jealous. "Don't tell me that you've had sex with Gibbs," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Kate shot back. Under Abby's scrutinizing gaze, however, she finally relented. "That doesn't mean I haven't thought about it once or twice, though."

When Abby kept staring at her, Kate rolled her eyes. "What about Palmer?"

"Jimmy really would pass out at the thought of a threesome," Abby shot back. "Unlike McG--"

"Ducky?" Kate suggested quickly, cutting Abby off before she could finish her sentence.

At that, Abby paused. "Ducky might just work," she said thoughtfully. "He's definitely had some experience, he's open minded, he's really cute for someone his age--"

"And I think that the word 'daughter' pops into his head whenever he sees one of us."

"True," Abby agreed. "He'd turn us down if we asked."

Both women let out sighs and settled back against the sheets. "Does it have to be someone we work with?" Kate asked thoughtfully, just asked Abby asked, "Does it have to be a guy?"

They rolled over and faced each other, both of them smiling. "What about that lawyer we met last week?" Kate asked, thoughtfully. "Sarah Mackenzie?"

"The lawyer you met last week," Abby corrected her. "I met her, and her girlfriend, last year."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And by met, you mean--"

"We're talking about threesomes, aren't we?" Abby asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Her eyebrow raised even higher. "So now we're discussing foursomes?"

***

Abby's voice had long given out, but she couldn't stop her body from shaking with sobs. Whatever drugs Ducky had ordered Jimmy to inject in her had helped calm her screaming, but he pain inside of her refused to be controlled.

She was distantly away of more voices talking around her. Vaguely away of Gibbs's words, Tony's touch, Tim's hug... but it was as if everything were happening far away, as if she was watching from the outside, listening from miles away instead of feet.

She could feel worried glances being shot her way, though, just as she knew they were being shot in Tony's direction. Because he refused to wash his face, even after Gibbs had ordered him to do just that. Even after she had reached out and touched the red stains that ran across his skin, making her sobs even more hysterical. He was breaking inside too, she could tell.

_"Maybe we should invite Tony."_

Maybe Kate had been right after all.

"She can't be dead," Abby whispered. She rocked back and forth, her body shuddering with every sob. "She can't be dead."


End file.
